


been a while

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [71]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Felix and Leonie haven't sparred in a while, and quickly get carried away.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Poll Fics [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 20





	been a while

The two of them have not had a chance to spar in so long, not since the war began, and they had to go their separate ways. But now, the two of them have been reunited, and it isn’t long before they are heading off, away from the monastery so that they can get back into the swing of things. There is some teasing back and forth, as Leonie tells him that she hopes he hasn’t gotten rusty, while Felix replies that, even if he has, he doubts she’ll be able to keep up with him either way.

It’s fun, the sort of fun they used to have, but it’s been a long time since back then, and they have both done quite a bit of growing up since then. A fact that becomes more and more noticeable as they spar, until she has him pinned against a tree, and it becomes clear to both of them that this is more than just her way of claiming victory. She doesn’t even bother to remark on catching him off guard, nor does he try and make an excuse for his easy loss.

They both know what it is that they really want to do right now, and it doesn’t involve talking at all, be it bantering or otherwise. Leonie kisses him, the first time anyone has ever kissed him, and Felix returns it all too eagerly, no longer bothering to pretend he doesn’t care. Right now, he doesn’t feel like he has time for false indifference, his impatience getting the better of him at last.

Before, it was easy to pretend like they had all the time in the world, like it didn’t matter if the two of them took some time to figure out their feelings, took some time to decide if they wanted to make a move or wait on the other to do so first. War puts a new perspective on everything, and being separated without knowing if they’ll each see each other again, then having that chance to reunite both change everything.

Sparring was always an excuse to let their true feelings run wild, and to finally act on the impulses they felt back in their schooldays. Both know that they may not have another chance, so this is the chance that they’re going to have to take.

“Hardly anyone ever comes out this way,” Leonie says, after breaking the kiss. “Besides us, at least.”

“So then we have it to ourselves,” he replies, before going for her shorts, not wanting to waste any more time on words. Felix is not only impatient, but a bit unsure of himself, something that he does not want to show to Leonie. He will press on, not allowing that to show through, and he will take what he wants, what he has wanted for too long now.

She had him pinned first, but soon enough, they’ve switched position so that he has her pinned instead, her back against the tree and her shorts abandoned on the ground. Felix leans into her, kissing her again as he puts his hand between her legs, hoping that his movements are not so clumsy that they give him away. Maybe she might suspect that he has no idea what he’s doing, but he still does not want to do anything to actually  _ confirm  _ that fact.

She doesn’t break the kiss this time, but she does try to guide him as he fingers her, moving one of her hands down to meet his. Flustered, he hopes to actually match what she tries to show him, while also hoping that she hasn’t figured out how flustered he already is. Following her lead, he soon has her moaning into his mouth, going a little bit weak in front of him, leaning further against the tree for support, and he takes that to be a good sign.

Felix isn’t sure how long he is supposed to do this before he can go for more, and he isn’t sure if he drags it out for too long or if he’s rushing things when he finally pulls back from their kiss and says, “So, are you ready?”

He asks a bit too bluntly, getting straight to the point, but Leonie nods, giving him a breathless grin as she says, “Only if you are.” With that, he reaches for his pants.

With her legs spread and Felix pushing her back a bit more, lifting her from the ground and supporting her weight between him and the tree, he pushes the tip of his cock against her, their eyes level. Leonie is still breathless, still excited from before, and Felix wants her so badly that he can’t take it anymore. He groans softly as he begins to press forward, sinking into her slowly.

Leonie tenses in response, but steadily relaxes, exhaling and trying to keep her breathing even. He is tempted to ask if he should stop, but he aches with his need for her, making it difficult to even take things slow, much less stop suddenly, and he has a feeling that she might be insulted if he were to imply that she couldn’t handle it. So he simply continues, taking it just a bit more slowly, until he has fit himself inside of her and can give her a moment to adjust and catch her breath.

When she is ready, Leonie doesn’t tell him. Instead, she shows him by working her hips forward, catching him off guard and leaving him moaning for her. She grins at him, teasing him for his pathetic display, and then Felix is in control again, bucking his hips as he thrusts into her, fucking her against the tree and making her moan for him, until they are both loud and incoherent, grateful for the relative seclusion of the area they chose to train in. Likely, they both thought of this ahead of time, when selecting this place to spar, even if neither will admit to it.

Felix’s control begins to slip more and more as he chases this high, losing himself in it as he fucks Leonie harder and faster, grunting and gasping and desperate. He forgets to feel ashamed of showing how eager he is, forgets everything but  _ this _ , and when he finally comes- though it really isn’t very long after he’s begun- he is aware of nothing other than his pleasure, and the way Leonie contracts around him, prolonging and enhancing every sensation that he feels in the aftermath.

His moan fades into a deep, content sigh, while Leonie cries out for him, his name on her lips as she comes with him. And then, silence descends on them again, their outdoor tryst undiscovered. For all anyone knows, they have just been sparring. But they know better, and they know that by the time they return to the monastery, things will have changed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
